Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-62229 (PTD 1) discloses, in claim 1, “a method of manufacturing a perovskite type multiple oxide expressed by the general formula ABO3, said method comprising: a slurry preparation step of preparing titanium oxide slurry obtained by dispersing, in water, titanium oxide powder in which an integral width of a diffraction peak of its (101) plane measured by X-ray diffraction is 2.0° or less; and a reaction step of producing a perovskite type multiple oxide by a reaction caused by adding a hydroxide of an alkaline earth element to said titanium oxide slurry.” In claim 6, it also discloses “the method of manufacturing a perovskite type multiple oxide according to any one of claims 1 to 5, further comprising the step of heat-treating the perovskite type multiple oxide produced in said reaction step”.
PTD 1 discloses in paragraph 0029 that such a configuration is provided, so that “a perovskite type multiple oxide having a large specific surface area, a high c/a axial ratio and high crystallinity can be obtained”.
PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-62229